


maybe on the flipside.

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Gen, hurt/comfort?, is alfred okay?, no.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: it's the middle of the night, and alfred can't sleep. on a whim, he calls hazel and asks her if he'll stay with her at cambridge for the holidays that start tomorrow.
Relationships: Alfred Cheng & Hazel Wong
Kudos: 12





	maybe on the flipside.

It seemed to be one of those night where the only thing Alfred could think of was how useless he was. His dark thoughts would kick in, joining on a horrid symphony convincing Alfred he was pure evil. He'd punch the wall, but that would only hurt him. But maybe it was what he needed.

As he went to punch it, Hazel's voice came into his head. _"Zhi Xiang - please don't, it'll hurt and I don't want you to be hurt."_

He stopped in his tracks.

_Hazel._

Before he could stop himself, he was bounding down the stairs and was shaking as he reached out and took the phone, ringing Hazel's school.

_"Hello?"_

It was Hazel, coincidentally. 

"Hazel! What are you doing up?" Alfred asked, and he resisted the urge to laugh at how hypocritical he sounded. As if he hadn't only called Hazel because he couldn't sleep.

 _"Alfred? I couldn't sleep and heard the phone ringing, what about you? What's so urgent that you'd feel the need to ring Deepdean at 10 to midnight?"_ Alfred shuffled uncomfortably.

He laughed darkly, and Hazel sighed. "You don't want to know."

 _"Alf, what's the matter?"_ her voice was thick with concern and Alfred's heart sunk.

"Come stay with me at Cambridge. I'll call Uncle Vince, and we can work something out. You can even bring your friends." he appealed, ignoring her question. He didn't quite know himself. He'd kill for a hug from Hazel.

 _"Last time I came there, there was a murder, remember?"_ she joked, and Alfred laughed, even though he'd almost thrown up in his rooms when Chummy's dead body was found, what was left of his head making Alfred feel nauseous.

"You have a point. But I promise that no other classmates of mine have murderous tendencies." He knew that that was probably a lie.

 _"Sure about that?"_ Alfred could tell that she was just a child, even though she was 17, and he could hear the underlying fear in that statement.

"100%. I'll even do our handshake when you arrive just to prove it." 

She was silent for a moment.

_"I'll speak to my father if you do, see what I can do. I might just be able to convince him."_

Alfred smiled. "God, you're the best. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

 _"Well, later, actually,"_ she teased, and Alfred sighed.

"What am I going to do with you, you piece of work?"

_"You love me really. Now, I have to go, I can hear Daisy's footsteps, but I think she's with Amina."_

Alfred grinned. "Tell Wells the second that I'd love to meet her girlfriend."

_"I think she'd kill you for that. Love you, Zhi Xiang."_

"Love you too, Fung Ying."

And then the dial tone clicked, and Alfred could feel tears welling up in his eyes and they were pricking the back of his throat.

He let out a shaky sigh before bursting into tears.


End file.
